


Got Your Back

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back Muscle Kink, Castiel in the Bunker, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Season/Series 11, Sub Dean, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Dean has a thing for back muscles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Dean has a thing for back muscles. I can be found on tumblr on my brand new fandom-only blog @feathers-and-cigarettes! Unbeta'd, sorry. Have some early S11 fluff.

This view never gets old.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow as he sprawled across the mattress, his gaze firmly on the grumbling angel across the room. Sam and Cas had returned to the bunker from a grocery run, and one of Kansas’ balmy summer storms had clearly caught them on their return; the angel’s navy t-shirt was soaked into his skin, clinging even further to his muscular frame and sending Dean’s not-so-innocent thoughts straight into the gutter.

Castiel muttered darkly under his breath as he kicked off his shoes. The angel wasn’t pleased about having to save his grace after being weakened by Rowena’s attack dog spell and was clearly less pleased about having to dry himself off the human way. He tugged the t-shirt over his head, back muscles flexing as he fought with the damp fabric and Dean swallowed heavily, his eyes glued to the expanse of tanned flesh before him. Rolling his shoulders, Cas turned to face Dean, one eyebrow arching at the hunter’s rapt attention.

“I think the phrase is ‘see something you like?’” Castiel asked, his voice dropping to a rough purr as he stalked toward the bed, shedding his jeans as he went. 

And yeah, Dean did. Physically, Cas’ vessel hit every hot spot Dean had when it came to men and that wasn’t even taking into account the angel himself that Dean had fallen for. Masculine without being overly bulky, muscular and strong without being overdone. He reached out and slid his hand down Cas’ bicep and tugged gently. “On your stomach?” He was never sure what the angel would object to, but he hoped Cas’ dominant streak wouldn’t object to allowing Dean this small indulgence.

Castiel hesitated for just a moment before capturing Dean’s lips, nipping gently. Dean submitted to Cas’ lead, not wanting things to go further just yet, and trailed his fingertips down the angel’s back in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture. Pulling back slowly, Cas met Dean’s eyes for a moment and shifted over on the bed, lying on his stomach. He watched the hunter curiously, seemingly content to let Dean have his way for the time being.

No one could say they had to tell Dean twice when it came to back massages. He eagerly swung one leg over Cas’ hips and sat back on the angel’s thighs. A spike of lust shot through him as Cas rolled his shoulders, accentuating the lines of his shoulderblades and the solid trapezius muscles. Taking a deep breath, Dean attempted to stamp down his arousal; he wasn’t treated to this view very often and he intended to make it last. He brushed his fingertips across Cas’ broad shoulders in a silent request for the angel to relax – Cas still occasionally forgot to tone down the granite-level strength and resistance when it came to touch when he was irritated.

Dean shifted his weight and leaned forward to drag open-mouthed kisses down the back of Cas’ neck, nibbling gently at the top of the angel’s spine. Castiel groaned into the pillow, visibly melting under Dean’s ministrations. Trailing down the centre of Cas’ back, Dean buried his face between the angel’s shoulderblades and breathed in the sharp ozone scent. Cas was more sensitive here, Dean had discovered one night after a long series of questions about angel wings. He grinned against the tan skin and turned to mouth at Cas’ left shoulderblade that was standing out in stark relief as Cas flexed and tensed.

Abruptly, the positions were reversed. Dean found himself face down on the mattress before he could blink, a very aroused Castiel pinning him with his weight and growling a sharp “stay” in his ear. A bark of laughter escaped Dean as he arched his back to further entice the angel. So much for a long back massage, but Dean was pretty flexible about his plans.


End file.
